1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a segmented mixing tube or nozzle for use in a high-pressure fluidjet system, and to a method of making a segmented mixing tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cutting or cleaning of materials using a high-pressure waterjet is well known. Often, high-pressure waterjet systems also incorporate abrasive particles to form an abrasive waterjet. The abrasives are typically entrained into a high-pressure fluidjet in a mixing tube or nozzle.
Abrasive waterjet mixing tubes or nozzles are currently made out of a hard material such as tungsten carbide or tungsten carbide composite. These tubes are relatively long with a length to internal bore diameter ratio approaching 100. Higher length to diameter ratios will result in improved jet coherency and longer service life. However, there is a limitation on the manufacture of these tubes due to the relatively large length to diameter ratio requirement. For example, a typical length may be 3 inches with a bore of 0.03 inch. Reducing the bore diameter to 0.015 inches, for example, poses a significant manufacturing challenge. This invention is directed to a segmented nozzle for overcoming the manufacturing problem and for adding additional performance benefits to the nozzle.